Product packaging is an important part of the consumer products distribution and sales process. Product packaging safely retains consumer products, protecting them from potential damage. In order to protect a consumer product, the product packaging must be strong.
Printed information may be included on the outer surface of a product packaging relating to the item or items therein, such as advertising, manufacturers information, pricing information, to identify products to potential purchases. It is often desirable for at least portion of the product to be visible from outside the packaging, so that a potential purchaser may understand the nature and features of the product.
When a product is purchased as a gift for another, it is often desirable to gift wrap the product before presenting the product to the gift recipient. The gift wrapping serves to hide the contents of the gift so that the gift can be presented as a surprise. The gift wrapping also provides an attractive outer appearance to the gift.
Wrapping a gift may be problematic, however, because it often requires purchasing wrapping paper or other products, incurring extra expense. Gift wrapping also requires that the gift purchaser find the time and space to wrap the gift, which can create unwanted complication, especially if the gift is to be given to a recipient right away.
Finally, for many gift purchasers and recipients, gift wrapping a product is further undesirable because it represents an ecologically wasteful activity.
There is a need for a product packaging that includes an informative display for a potential purchaser, a strong container to protect the product, and a simple and quick means to attractively conceal the product without additional gift wrapping.